Colorful Boy and Monochrome Me
by Qhia503
Summary: Kibum anak pendiam yang sangat membenci sosok Choi Siwon walaupun kenyataan mereka adalah tetangga. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika bukan kesalahan Choi itu sendiri. WARNING : GARING STORY


**_COLORFUL BOY AND MONOCHROME ME_**

Support By :

"Qhia503"

**Cast :**

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Sungmin

Song Qian (Victoria)

Tan (Kim) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Kibum's Parents

Choi Seunghyun as Siwon's Father

And other cast

.

.

**Main Pair :** SiBum

**Disclaimer : **Mereka milik para shipper

**A/N : **Saya, selir Choi Siwon si Simba Kuda XD

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance and Humor

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres / OOC / OneShoot

.

.

"Qhia503"

Presents…

.

.

.

Suara alat masak dan percikan api terjadi dimana-mana mengikuti gerakan para pemakai yang berada di depan masing-masing counter mereka.

Itulah yang terjadi di ruang dapur sekolah saat mata pelajaran keterampilan khususnya memasak yang sedang berlangsung. Walau tidak sedang dalam jam pelajaran pun tempat ini tetap ada yang memakai, terkhusus bagi mereka yang ingin bereksperimen tentang masakan atau membuat jenis masakan baru, sekolah membolehkannya.

Hal yang sama terjadi dengan Kibum, kelasnya ada jam kosong hari ini jadi ia memanfaatkannya dengan mencoba resep tentang masakan Jepang yang ia lihat kemarin di televisi. Kibum ingin tahu apa ia bisa membuat masakan yang sama persis atau tidak.

"Wuah…! Persis sekali! Seperti buatan koki professional…!" Sungmin berseru kagum melihat hasil masakan Kibum. Ia kebetulan sedang ada di ruangan ini bersama beberapa orang lain, sebentar lagi hari Valentine jadi para yeoja dan uke berlomba-lomba membuat cake dan cookies untuk diberikan pada namjachingu mereka. Berbeda dengan Kim Kibum yang memang hobby memasak tentunya.

Kim Kibum, namja manis berkulit seputih salju dengan warna rambut sehitam arang. Ia sangat mahir dalam memasak walau sifatnya sangat dingin dan pendiam. Sungmin akui itu.

"Kau sangat hebat Kibum-ah!" puji Sungmin lagi.

"Sungmin oppa benar, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membuatnya sebagus ini Kibum oppa?" Victoria –hobae mereka- memandang takjub hasil masakan Kibum.

"Aku sudah mulai memasak sejak kecil, jadi ini hal yang biasa" Kibum menjawab datar pertanyaan Victoria sembari membereskan bekas-bekas alat masak yang telah ia pergunakan.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin dan Victoria berdecak kagum.

"Kibum oppa!" Victoria berseru sambil mengatupkan tangannya, "Karena sebentar lagi hari valentine... Tolong ajari aku cara membuat kue makaron yang enak ya?"

Kibum menoleh menghadap Victoria yang tersenyum manis padanya dengan tangan yang saling terkatup.

"Kenapa kue makaron? Bukankah biasanya kue coklat?" ia bertanya dengan wajah dan nada datar yang kentara.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh pelan dengan wajah merona merah. Victoria kemudian menunjuk jendela besar yang menghadap langsung dengan koridor di depan dapur sekolah. Ruangan ini memang memiliki jendela yang besar dan bening jadi yang lain bisa melihat siswa-siswi lain yang sedang memasak disini. Kibum menyipit tidak senang melihat sosok yang dituju Victoria.

Telunjuk yeoja itu mengarah secara sembunyi-sembunyi ke sosok Choi Siwon, teman sekelas Kibum yang langsung jadi namja paling popular di sekolah ini dihari pertamanya masuk. Orang yang paling ia benci.

"Aku akan memberikannya untuk Siwon oppa. Dia sangat tampan dan penuh pesona, senyumnya juga sangat manis. Bukankah dia terlihat warna-warni seperti kue makaron?"

Kibum mendelik tidak suka saat melihat namja yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya itu menoleh dan melambai kearah mereka bertiga dengan senyum manis. Sungmin speechless melihat Victoria yang menjerit senang.

"Mianhae…" Kibum menatap kedua orang disampingnya yang juga menatap dirinya, "Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat kue" ucapnya dingin. Sungmin dan Victoria tertegun.

Setelah mengatakannya Kibum pergi begitu saja dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Victoria yang tampak memikirkan perkataannya barusan.

"Benar juga, kalau dipikir-pikir Kibum memang tidak pernah membuat kue. Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya memanggang kue satu kali pun sejak masuk sekolah ini" ucap Sungmin menerawang.

Victoria menghela napas pelan, "Apa boleh buat, terpaksa belajar sendiri…"

Sungmin menepuk pundak yeoja itu memberi semangat, "Fighting!"

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya menapak lantai dengan pelan sambil membayangkan dirinya semasa SMP dulu. Ia berhenti sesaat lalu menoleh menatap pemandangan di luar sekolah lewat jendela.

'Aku tidak bisa membuat kue bukan karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mambuatnya,…'

Kibum tersenyum sedih.

'…tapi karena aku benci makanan manis…'

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

"**Hah?! Jangan-jangan ini buatan Kim Kibum-sshi ya?"**

**Teman-temannya itu bertanya pada Kibum yang berdiri canggung dibelakang mereka. Namja manis itu mengangguk ragu.**

"**Kenapa kau menerima kue buatannya Siwon-ah?" Tanya teman-temannya lagi.**

**Mereka tertawa bersama-sama mengolok Kim Kibum, termasuk Choi Siwon.**

"**Padahal status kami hanya teman sejak kecil, tapi dia malah membuatkanku kue ini di hari valentine" Siwon menatap kue makaron ditangannya, "Dia sungguh berani…"**

**Dan kue yang sudah susah payah Kibum buat semalaman itu jatuh begitu saja menghantam permukaan tanah. Mereka kembali tertawa tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Kibum yang tampak terluka. Ia menangis dalam diam dan berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari tempat itu.**

Kibum mengerjap saat merasakan sinar mentari pagi menerpa wajahnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu melihat sekeliling.

'Mimpi buruk…'

Sepasang kakinya memakai sandal rumah yang terletak disamping queen bednya lalu berjalan pelan keluar kamar. Semestinya rumah ini sepi karena kedua orang tuanya harus ke Busan subuh hari tadi. Tapi ketika ia sampai didepan pintu utama, orang tuanya baru bersiap-siap berangkat.

"Appa dan eomma bukannya ada tur perusahaan hari ini? Kenapa belum berangkat?"

Heechul yang sedang membantu suaminya membenahi syal menoleh menatap putra semata wayang mereka. Hangeng ikut menoleh.

"Ah! Untung kau sudah bangun chagi. Appa tahu ini mendadak tapi..." Pintu rumah mereka terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja tampan dengan seragam yang sama dengan Kibum, "…selama kami pergi, bisakah kau memasak untuk Siwon? Orang tua mereka juga ikut dalam kegiatan perusahaan hari ini"

Disebelah sana Choi Siwon tersenyum manis sambil melambai pelan padanya. Kibum mendelik. Matanya memincing tidak suka.

"Aku tidak mau! Kenapa harus aku?!" Heechul mendelik mendengar teriakan protes putranya. Ia melangkah cepat dan menyeret Kibum menjauh.

"Apa maksudmu tidak mau?! Bukankah dulu kau juga sering memasak untuknya…?" Heechul berbisik pelan, "Lagipula…" mereka melirik Siwon yang masih tersenyum kearah mereka, "…Choi Seunghyun yang juga appanya itu adalah atasan appamu di kantor…"

JLEB

Kibum mematung mendengar perkataan eommanya. Ia menatap horror Choi Siwon, tetangga sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu.

"Mohon bantuannya ya Kibummie…" ucap Siwon menyeringai.

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

'Enak saja! Apanya yang "mohon bantuannya"!'

Pipinya menggembung dan mulutnya tidak berhenti mengirimkan sumpah-serapah untuk Choi Siwon. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak masuk ke SMA mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkan aegyo yang ia punya. Ia tak sadar kalo beberapa murid kini memperhatikan dirinya.

'Dulu ia pernah mengatai masakanku, membuang kueku, dan sekarang aku harus memasak untuknya?!'

Ia melirik kearah lapangan, menatap Siwon dengan tatapan paling tajam yang ia punya. Saat ini kelas mereka tengah masuk jam olahraga, jadi semuanya tumpah ruah di lapangan. Pandangannya berubah sendu saat melihat namja berdimple itu tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

'Dia memang lebih mementingkan teman-temannya dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain…'

Kibum menunduk sedih.

'…dan pada akhirnya aku hanya sebatas tetangga dan teman masa kecil baginya…'

"Makan siang nanti kita makan sama-sama ya di kantin?" salah satu temannya mengajak Siwon yang mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Bukannya mulai hari ini kantin direnovasi?" jawabnya.

"Mwo?! Jinjja?"

"Sebenarnya… Hari ini aku lupa bawa bekal…" Siwon bersedekap sambil menatap langit.

"Eh…?"

Kibum mendengar percakapan mereka, tanpa disadari yang lain.

'Rasakan! Biar dia kelaparan seharian!' batin Kibum sadis.

"Gwaenchana Siwon-ah? Badanmu memang tidak gemuk, tapi makanmu kan banyak…" temannya yang lain berucap prihatin.

"Gawat juga ya…" ucap teman-temannya yang lain.

Kibum tetap diam dan memilih mendekati Sungmin yang memanggilnya dengan riang. Ia menunduk dan tetap berjalan lurus.

.

.

Lonceng istirahat menggema keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Para murid berurutan keluar untuk mencari udara segar atau tempat yang nyaman saat memakan bekal mereka. Termasuk Siwon yang segera berdiri walau ia tak punya bekal.

"Siwon-ah, katanya kau lupa membawa bekal ya?" Siwon yang baru saja ingin keluar kelas menoleh kembali. Matanya mengarah pada yeoja-yeoja teman sekelasnya yang berdiri berdempetan.

"Harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku" sahut yeoja pertama.

"Kau mau tidak makan bekal kami bersama-sama?"

"Bekalku juga boleh…" sahut yang lainnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku selamat…" Siwon tertawa senang sambil duduk kembali ke bangkunya. Saat ia berniat mengambil buku –sebagai pengalas- di lacinya, ia menemukan sebuah kotak bekal asing dengan isi yang masih tertata rapi.

"Ini… Bekal siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak tahu…"

"Bukan punya Donghae ya?" Tanya yang lain.

Siwon tersentak saat menyadari siapa pemilik bekal itu. Ia melirik ke bangku disamping kanannya.

.

.

.

'Meski aku berkata begitu…'

Kibum berjalan pelan sambil mencengkram perutnya yang keroncongan.

'…tetap saja aku melakukan hal yang bodoh…'

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tetap tegak. Perutnya benar-benar sakit karena lapar.

'Kenapa tak terpikir olehku? Dia begitu populer, akan ada banyak orang yang mengasihinya…'

Kepalanya menengadah untuk membaca papan identitas saat sampai di ruangan yang ia tuju.

'Semoga di dapur sekolah masih ada bahan makanan…'

Tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pintu.

'Aku akan memasak dari bahan yang tersisa di dalam…'

Tepat saat telapak tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, tangan lain segera mencengkram tangannya. Choi Siwon terengah-tengah seperti habis berlari.

"Meninggalkan kotak bekal didalam laciku itu sangat merepotkan. Kau tahu itu kan Kim Kibum?"

Kibum tersentak, ia menepis kasar tangan Siwon.

'Wae…?'

"Sangat terlihat kalau ini bekal buatanmu…" ucap Siwon sembari membuka kotak bekal ditangannya, "…anak ayam ini…" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk telur rebus yang dihias sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai cangkang telur yang menetas dan mengeluarkan anak ayam yang lucu, "…dari dulu kau selalu menghias bekalmu dengan ini…"

Namja manis itu terperangah. Ia tak menyangka Siwon masih mengingatnya.

"Siwon-ah…! Kau dimana…?" mereka berdua menoleh kearah jendela saat suara-suara bergema menyerukan nama Siwon. Kibum berbalik arah.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi karena mereka…"

KRUYUUUK

"…mencarimu…"

Suara dari perutnya benar-benar merusak suasana! Siwon terkekeh geli menahan tawa sementara Kibum sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Kibummie…"

Kibum menoleh ragu.

"…sebaiknya bekal ini kita makan berdua…" tawar Siwon dengan senyum yang memikat. Untuk sesaat Kibum terpesona. Tapi tak lama karena ia kembali membelakangi namja tampan tatangganya itu.

"Tidak usah" tolaknya dingin, "Aku tidak membutuhkannya, kau makan saja sendiri"

Tatapan Siwon berubah, ia memandang Kibum dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi… Kau tidak mau makan bersamaku?" nadanya terdengar biasa, tapi Kibum tahu ada sedikit kesedihan disana.

"Bukan begitu…" Kibum berbalik, "…tapi aku takut kau tidak akan kenyang jika aku ikut makan bersamamu, jadi lebih baik kau memakannya sendiri…" wajahnya berubah sendu. Siwon terpana.

KRUYUUUK

Dan tawa Siwon pun kembali membahana saat mendengar perut Kibum yang kembali berbunyi.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Menu makan malam nanti apa?"

Siwon menatap Kibum yang duduk dihadapannya dengan sumpit masih dimulut. Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan makan di dalam dapur sekolah, beruntung tidak ada yang datang.

"Ha?" Kibum membeo.

"Kenapa 'Ha'? Bukankah kau harus membuat makan malam untukku?"

'Sebenarnya… Aku tidak ingin memasak untuknya…'

"Aku belum tahu" jawabnya pelan.

"Eh?!" Siwon terperanjat, "Kalau begitu putuskan dalam 3 detik"

"APA?!"

Kibum shock saat mendengar perkataan seenaknya yang keluar dari mulut Siwon. Manusia ini sudah gila! Dia pikir Kibum ini pelayannya?!

"Tiga…"

"HEI…!"

"Dua…"

"Yak! Choi Siwon!"

"Satu…"

"O-OMELET NASI!"

Matanya berkilat senang saat mendengar perkataan Kibum, "Jinjja?"

Kibum mengangguk ragu dengan nafas memburu.

"Yeii…! Itu Kesukaanku…!" Siwon bersorak senang.

'Eh?'

"Pakai jamur ya Bummie?"

"Tapi aku tidak punya persediaan jamur di rumah"

"Itu mudah, kita akan membelinya bersama-sama sepulang sekolah"

Mata Kibum melebar.

'HAH…?!'

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di loker sepatu sepulang sekolah nanti, karena sebelumnya aku harus ke ruang secretariat untuk mengurus sesuatu"

Siwon melambai pelan pada Kibum sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan, ia masih sempat tersenyum manis pada namja snow white itu sebelum menutup pintu. Dan saat benda persegi panjang itu benar-benar menutup, Kibum langsung ambruk di meja.

'Apa maksudnya…?'

'Orang yang selama ini paling kuhindari…'

'Sekarang malah janjian belanja bersama…?'

'Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan…'

Kibum menghela napas pelan.

"Padahal aku sudah memilih sekolah ini begitu aku lulus untuk menghindarinya, tapi ternyata dia juga memilih sekolah yang sama…"

Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit.

"Jadi sekarang… Dia suka omelet nasi…?"

.

.

.

Semua siswa-siswi berjalan pelan keluar dari kelas masing-masing saat mendengar lonceng tanda selesainya jam belajar hari ini. Mereka saling melambai dan menyapa dengan riang.

Disalah satu sudut loker sepatu, Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya was-was. Entah kenapa tapi ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Ia memutuskan menunggu sesuai permintaan Siwon.

'Meski dia bilang begitu, tapi apa ia akan benar-benar datang?'

"Sampai besok Siwon-ah, jangan lupa untuk menyetorkannya besok ya?"

Kibum mengintip dari balik loker saat mendengar nama orang yang ia tunggu menyapa pendengarannya. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Memantapkan hatinya, Kibum bersiap keluar untuk menyapa namja itu sebelum ia melihat seorang yeoja datang dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Siwon. Ia terhenyak.

"Siwonnie~ Apa hari ini kau ada waktu?"

Mata Kibum berkaca-kaca.

"Katanya Seo Johyun ingin mentraktir kita di restoran baru milik eonninya"

"Benarkah?!" Siwon tampak antusias.

"Kau juga ikut ya Siwonnie?"

Sudah cukup. Kibum tidak perlu mendengar lebih jauh lagi. Ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut namja itu. Siwon selalu mengutamakan teman-temannya. Dan janji yang ia buat tadi siang, Kibum tahu bagaimana itu akan berakhir. Dia pasti lebih memilih ikut dengan mereka ketimbang harus menemani dirinya.

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

Kibum memotong-motong bahan untuk campuran omelut nasi dengan setengah melamun. Ia melirik jamur yang baru saja ia cuci di westafel tadi.

'Hari ini aku aneh sekali…'

Ia menatap sayuran dengan bentuk yang aneh tersebut dalam diam.

'Berbicara dengan Siwon yang kubenci…'

Ia mengambil beberapa jamur dalam wadah dan mulai memotongnya juga.

'Membuat makanan kesukaannya untuk makan malam…'

Jamur yang telah ia cincang Kibum campur dengan bahan lain lalu dimasukkan kedalam penggorengan yang minyaknya telah panas.

'Dan sekarang tanpa orang itu…'

Tangannya meraih sebotol wine yang terletak disamping penggorengan lalu membuka penutupnya.

'…aku merasa kesepian…'

Ia membesarkan nyala api dan mulai mengaduk bahan-bahan diatasnya.

'Ada apa denganku…?'

Karena setengah melamun, Kibum tidak menyadari ia menuangkan wine itu secara berlebihan hingga api yang menyala naik ke atas penggorengan dan membesar dengan cepat.

'Gawat…! Winenya kebanyakan…'

Kibum sudah menutup matanya pasrah menunggu saat api itu mengenai dirinya. Tapi bukannya rasa panas dan terbakar yang ia dapat, Kibum malah merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dan dihempaskan ke lantai secara paksa oleh seseorang.

"KIBUM-AH! GWAENCHANA?" tanya Siwon panik saat mendapati Kibum yang terperangah menatap dirinya.

'…Siwon…?'

'Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?'

"Kenapa seenaknya saja kau pulang sendiri?!" bentak Siwon murka, "Kan sudah kubilang kita pergi bersama!" sambungnya lagi penuh kecewa.

Siwon memasang wajah kesal yang biasa ia tunjukkan ketika marah pada Kibum.

Mata Kibum berkaca-kaca mendengarnya, betapa ia tak tahu kalau Siwon benar-benar menepati janjinya.

"Habis… Kupikir kau pasti akan pergi makan dengan teman-temanmu…"

'…daripada makan masakan buatanku, kau pasti lebih memilih pergi bersama teman-temanmu…' sambungnya lagi dalam hati.

Tatapan Siwon melunak mendengar Kibum yang hamper menangis. Tangannya terulur lalu mengusap pelan kepala Kibum yang masih terbaring. Kibum tersentak dan mundur perlahan karena takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya horror, tidak biasanya namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu bersikap lembut seperti ini.

Siwon berkedip pelan dengan tangannya yang masih diudara. Ia menghela napas.

"Kupikir mungkin kau akan kesepian…"

'Ke-Ketahuan…'

"Lagipula…" Siwon mengambil beberapa helai rambut Kibum, "…rambutmu terbakar"

Kaget.

"HUWA…!"

"Gunting saja, beres kan?"

Kibum mendelik tidak terima.

"Lagipula ini salahmu sendiri seenaknya pulang duluan" gerutu Siwon sembari mencari alat pemotong rambut dilemari perkakas, "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kibum menunduk sedih saat Siwon membantunya merapikan rambutnya yang terbakar.

'Aku… Memang kurang percaya padamu…'

"Siwon-ah…"Siwon mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kibum yang tampak menyesal, "…Mianhae… Tadi aku tidak menepati janjiku…" Siwon terdiam. Tangannya yang masih memegang rambut Kibum menarik kepala namja manis untuk semakin mendekat padanya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan" Kibum tersentak saat mendengar nada suara Siwon yang tampak berbeda.

"Sebagai gantinya ada yang kuinginkan" Siwon menjauhkan kepala mereka berdua, "Aku mau kue makaron yang dulu pernah kau berikan untukku, buatkan aku sekali lagi" ucapnya serius.

'Apa?'

'K-Kenapa?'

'Kenapa dia membicarakan hal ini?'

'Kalau dia mengatakannya sambil menatapku begitu…'

Pipi Kibum bersemu merah.

'…perasaan yang seharusnya sudah hilang…'

'…muncul kembali…'

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

Saat istirahat Kibum berjalan pelan kearah gym atas petunjuk Siwon yang meminta bertemu disana. Sesuai permintaan namja itu ia membuatkan kembali kue itu seperti saat mereka SMP dulu. Kibum mendekap erat kue makaron ditangannya. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut, tapi ia ingin megetahui perasaan Siwon yang sebenarnya.

Tangannya mendorong pelan pintu yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan ruang yang terkadang menjadi tempat olahraga disaat cuaca kurang bersahabat tersebut. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan.

"Annyeong… Apa Choi Siwon-ssi ada?" tanyanya pada sekelompok siswa yang tampak berkerumun didekat ring basket. Beberapa dari mereka adalah teman-teman yang paling sering Kibum lihat bersama Siwon.

"Eh? Bukankan itu Kim Kibum?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum mereka malah semakin berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Kibum.

"Tidak mungkin… Dia benar-benar datang…"

"Bukankan ini persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Siwon?"

"Katanya Kim Kibum akan membawa kue makaron seperti waktu itu"

'A-Apa?'

Kibum menatap mereka tidak mengerti.

'…Kenapa mereka bisa tahu…'

'Inikah… Inikah yang Siwon rencanakan…?'

"Kalau begitu aku yang memenangkan taruhan ini"

DEG

Kibum tersentak.

'Taruhan…?'

"Kau curang Kyu! Kenapa kau yang menang?" teriak Donghae tak terima.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Donghae malas. Zhoumi yang menyaksikan dua orang itu bertengkar lalu angkat bicara sambil menoleh kearah Kibum.

"Biasanya orang yang sudah ditolak tidak mau mengulanginya lagi...Oh.." Senyum Zhoumi semakin lebar saat melihat sosok yang muncul dipintu masuk.

"Choi Siwon, Kibum-ssi datang membawakanmu kua makaron"

Siwon yang baru kembali dari toilet menatap teman-temannya tidak mengerti. Tapi begitu ia melihat sosok berambut hitam yang membelakanginya pandangannya berubah khawatir.

"Kibummie…"

Kibum tidak menjawab, ia hanya menghela napas untuk mengurangi sesak yang menyelimuti dadanya.

'Ternyata begitu…'

Ia menoleh dengan wajah sembab penuh air mata. Kibum benar-benar terluka.

'Lagi-lagi… Dia mempermainkan aku…'

"Aku membencimu Choi Siwon" desis Kibum sebelum berlari keluar.

Zhoumi yang merasa ada yang tidak beres lalu melangkah mendekati Siwon.

"Itu, tadi kami membicarakan Kim Kibum yang membawakanmu kue makaron seperti dulu. Dan kami bertaruh kalau kau akan menolaknya lagi…"

Siwon terperangah dan segera berlari menyusul Kibum yang ia yakini masih belum jauh.

"Yak Choi Siwon! Apa kami melakukan hal yang salah?!" teriak Zhoumi yang tidak mengerti situasi.

.

.

.

"Kim Kibum! Tunggu dulu!"

Siwon mencengkram erat pergelagan tangan Kibum guna mencegahnya pergi lebih jauh.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku!"

Kibum mencengkram erat kuenya. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku bilang lepaskan! Menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak!"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?! Rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika kau ada didekatku! Aku ingin kau menghilang dan pergi dari hadapanku!" terik Kibum penuh air mata. Pegangan Siwon sentak terlepas.

Kibum segera berlari sambil mengusap kasar air matanya. Sudah cukup selama ini ia bersabar, ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

'Menghilanglah dari hadapanku dan juga ingatanku'

Siwon menatap Kibum dengan sendu. Ia menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu ia kembali mengejar Kibum.

Tangannya kembali menyentak Kibum untuk berhenti dan membalikkan tubuh namja berparas cantik itu agar mengahadap kearahnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka ia langsung melumat penuh bibir kisable milik Kibum.

Kibum tersentak tidak percaya.

'Apa yang…'

Siwon melepas ciumannya setelah yakin Kibum tidak akan memberontak lagi.

"Lebih baik kau punya kenangan buruk tentang diriku…" ucapnya sambil menangkup wajah Kibum dengan kedua tangannya, "…dengan begitu kau tidak akan bisa menghilangkan aku dari ingatanmu…"

Liquid bening kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya saat mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Maafkan aku Kibummie… Dulu… Aku melukaimu didepan teman-temanku…" Siwon menghapus air mata Kibum dengan ibu jarinya, "…sebenarnya aku sangat senang saat kau membuatkanku kue di hari valentine waktu itu… Aku benar-benar menyesal…" sesalnya.

**Waktu itu Siwon memungut kue yang terjatuh dan memandangnya dengan sedih. Ia tahu perjuangan Kibum saat membuatnya, tapi ia malah berkata jahat seperti itu hanya karena malu dan tidak ingin diejek oleh teman-temannya. Ia termenung sejenak sebelum menyimpannya dalam saku celana saat tidak ada yang memperhatikan.**

"Bencilah aku Kibummie… Tapi aku mohon… Jangan minta aku menghilang dari hadapanmu…"

Kibum mulai terisak. Ia balas memeluk Siwon yang mendekapnya dengan erat.

'Kenangan buruk yang menyakitkan itu…'

'…tidak akan bisa hilang…'

Ia tersenyum menatap Siwon yang juga ikut menangis.

'…karena itu adalah bukti kalau sampai sekarang…'

Kibum berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Siwon. Membuat wajah namja tampan itu bersemu merah.

'…aku masih menyukaimu…'

.

.

THE END

.

.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XD

Wae? Wae? Mau protes?

Saya tahu, saya tahu hutang masih banyak malah bikin ff lagi…

Tapi ini Oneshot, beda kan? #digamparbolakbalik

Lepi yang biasa Siput pake rusak jadi ya ff jadi terhambat…

Tapi sekarang udah baik! OHOHOHO ^0^

Rencananya bersamaan dengan publish ff ini Siput bakal update ff lain secara berurutan dan memposting ff baru #digamparlagi

Sebenarnya Siput ada rencana mau ngapus ff Soulmate karena Siput gak yakin bisa nerusin karena udah ada satu ff yang Siput remake, kalau ada dua nanti kena kontroversi lagi -_-

Dan juga semakin banyak ff remake membuat Siput mengkeret ._.

Bukan takut, tapi kasian yang udah ngeremake tapi ada yang ngeremake lagi… #digamparagain

Ah iya, jangan follow twitter Siput, dua-duanya kena hack dan Siput belum ada rencana buat lagi. Males parah -_-

Jja, kalau mau nimpuk mending pake bata biar greget, atau pake duit biar jadi sedekah XD #tepoktangan

Sampai jumpa di ff lain! (^0^)/


End file.
